fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Monarch Laciel/Innate Hallow Resistances
A list of common resistances that all Anomalies (previously Hallows) have: *Reality Warping - all Anomalies can resist the effects of each other's Authorities, as well as the powers of Alaya, which warp the laws, information and concepts of reality. *Law Manipulation - See above. Additionally, Anomalies are unbound from the laws of Alaya, instead operating by their own personalised (and alterable) versions of such laws. *Conceptual Manipulation - See above. Additionally, Anomalies are unbound from the concepts of Alaya, instead operating by their own personalised (and alterable) versions of such concepts. *Information Manipulation - See above. *Power Nullification - The Authority of Humanity attempts to overwrite the existences of Anomalies to nullify their abilities. It fails. *Fate Manipulation and Precognition - Anomalies are unbound from the timeline, and can reject the enforced events of Alaya to carve their own path. Due to being free of any forced future path, traditional precognition and clairvoyance cannot see what path they will take, seeing only a white void. *Information Analysis - The true nature of the emanation Aether is too abstract for most to comprehend. As a result, while Information Analysis can still see basic information about the Anomalies, attempts to more deeply observe them and their powers is doomed to meet with either abject failure and possibly insanity. Even Alaya cannot comprehend their existence, with them existing as blindspots in its knowledge and holes in its world, and attempts to force them to become something it can understand (which it largely fails at, only managing to compress their powers). *Duplication and Power Mimicry - An Anomaly's power cannot be artifically duplicated, magically or otherwise. Although an Anomaly can willingly imbue their power into an object, such as in the case of the Black Pilllars, it is impossible to duplicate the "divine flame" within Anomalies, and any attempt to copy an Anomaly's power, or create a copy of the Anomaly themselves, will result in failure. *Absorption - Less a resistance, and more a consequence of someone trying to absorb from them. The Aether an Anomaly has absorbed is present in every aspect of their being, from the physical to the spiritual to the abstract. And Aether can only be safely taken in by an Anomaly (excluding when Anomalies have imbued their power into an object, such as the Black Pillars, in which case the power can be wielded by anyone strong enough). Attempting to absorb something of an Anomaly's results in instant Henosis, as the Aether present within the absorbed piece of them overwhelms the would-be assailant. However, Anomalies capable of using Aether can still absorb other Anomalies. *Statistics Reduction - Similar to the resistance to Power Nullification, the Aether of an Anomaly cannot be diminished once it has been bound to their wills, so abilities derived from this "divine flame" cannot be lessened. *Contracts - Anomalies are bound only to their own will as it is at that moment. Even if the Anomalies have personally agreed to a magical contract, signed their name on the parchment, and accepted the bonds of the contract, the instant they no longer wish to follow the contract, they will no longer be bound to it. Damian Andreas proved this, swearing on a Contract that he would not kill a man, then shooting him dead moments later. Category:Blog posts Category:Monarch Laciel's Profiles